A Goddess's Weak Spot
by Elvis2392
Summary: Never in her wildest dreams did she think it would be this hard. But Sif knows that Loki deserves to know what happened to his mother. Warning: May contain spoilers for Thor the Dark World.


_**Author's note: Hey Guys! I know it seems like I'm going back and forth with different stories, but this one appeared out of nowhere for me and I had to write this next one on Thor 2. The scene where Loki finds out of Frigga's death played over and over in my mind so I took a crack in writing my own rendition on what could've happened. The reason I included Sif in this is I felt like that the attention was focused on everyone else except her. And I'm a sucker for the dark yet broken and tormented souls such as Loki. (Swoons) Anyhoo, Enjoy!**_

"Go tell Loki Sif," Thor said as he watched his mother's boat and the rest of the Asgard soldiers boats go over the waterfall. Today was the most agonizing and sad day that Asgard had experienced. Every animal, every being that was a friend of Asgard knew that they had lost someone very dear to them. Nothing was ever going to be the same with Frigga gone. Sif glanced over at Jane who stood by Thor the entire time of the funeral holding his hand. Even though Jane did not cause Frigga's death, she felt responsible. If she had gone into hiding in a different part of the palace, none of this would've happened. But Sif knew better, she came over to Jane's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. As Jane turned around to face Sif, she hastily wiped away her tears.

Sif kindly smiled at her as she too fought the urge to not start crying again. She swallowed and said "Don't you for one second blame yourself for this. None of this was your fault, Frigga died defending an innocent."

Jane nodded in response to Sif, "And I know Frigga died bravely in defending you Jane Foster," she added.

Jane nodded again and whispered "Thank you."

Sif patted Jane on the shoulder and made her way through the crowd. Once she was further away from everyone, Sif gazed up at the stars above wondering which one was Frigga. It wasn't long before warm tears boiled over in her eyes and ran down her face like a steady stream.

"Why did this happen?" Sif asked the starry sky.

She knew that she would not get her answer from the heavens above. But the future answer to her question would not make the pain any easier to deal with. Sif wiped away the tears from her face and made her way to the Asgard dungeons. As she came to the entrance of the dungeons, the smell of blood still lingered in the air and it made Sif's stomach churn. There were still bloodstains on the ground where the Asgard soldiers were killed and she could tell that some of the dark elves were killed in there as well. Sif continued to make her way downstairs to the prison rooms and the smell of decayed flesh continued to grow stronger. Since the attack, Sif could tell that the bodies of the prisoners were disposed of and that the rooms were newly cleaned. She turned her head toward the end of the hallway and caught a glimpse of one prison room that remained untouched. This was the moment Sif had been dreading, there was no telling at how Loki would react to the news of his mother's passing. But Sif knew that he needed to know what happened, she took a deep breath and headed straight for Loki's cell. As she approached the entrance of the untouched prison cell, Sif saw Loki sitting on his bed reading the books that Frigga always gave him. Loki stopped reading and slowly met her gaze, Sif felt a slight shiver travel down her spine as those haunting emerald eyes bore a hole straight through her soul.

"Ah Sif, how are things up above?" Loki asked wickedly.

Sif's blood boiled at his arrogance. Loki stood up with his hands clasped behind his back. "Has Odin sent you to interrogate me?" he asked in a velvety voice.

"No Loki," Sif replied flatly.

"Oh, Thor then?" he asked.

"If you must know Thor has better things to do than dealing with someone like you, you two faced bastard!" Sif spat angrily.

Loki chuckled "Tsk, tsk, Odin would not tolerate such language Lady Sif," he sneered.

Sif couldn't take it any longer. "Loki I didn't come here to interrogate you."

"Oh? Then pray tell, why are you here?" Loki asked.

Sif took a deep breath and said "I know that you didn't bring this attack on Asgard Loki. But someone did, and I came here to tell you that Frigga is dead."

It was as though as if those words magically froze Loki in his place. The mischievous grin fell from his face and he looked at Sif with a long piercing gaze. "What did you say?" he asked icily.

"Loki, your mother was killed in the attack."

Loki came to the doorway and asked "How did she die?"

Sif stammered to find the words, Loki pounded his fist on the door "How did she die?!" he shouted.

Sif blinked back tears "She died defending a citizen," she choked.

Loki stared at Sif with a wildly pained look in his eyes. He slowly turned his back towards her and walked robotically back to his bed. "I'm sorry," Sif replied sadly.

Sif watched him curiously, right off the bat she could tell that Loki was about to lose it. Just as she turned around to leave, Loki let out an unearthly scream of all the rage and pain that was inside him. Sif whipped around just in time to see objects flying around his room. He grabbed the bookshelf that was given to him by his mother and pushed it over into the ground shattering the glass sculptures that were on there.

Sif pounded on the door "Loki stop!" she shouted.

This was beyond agonizing for Loki, he took off his boots and threw them at the door. "Leave me!" he screamed.

He walked to the door to scare Sif away when his foot came down on a piece of glass and instantly sliced through his skin. Loki screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground as blood began to flow from his foot. Once everything stopped flying around in the cell, Sif pressed the button to open the door. As she rushed inside, Sif tore a piece of her cloak off and knelt at Loki's side. He still had his face turned away from her trying to hide his grief. Whatever anger that Sif had against Loki for the crimes he committed immediately vanished right then and there. Normally she would've let Loki bleed and to let him dwell in his pain, but this was something that no soul should ever endure. As Loki continued to sob uncontrollably, Sif placed a hand on his shoulder and said gently "Let me help you Loki."

Loki turned over to meet Sif's almond eyes. Tears were streaming down his face and his hair was in a tangled mess. She helped Loki sit up in an upright position and gently scooted him to the wall. Then, Sif sat down on the ground and gently took Loki's foot in her lap. Once she spread her legs out in a comfortable position, Sif reached under her cloak and pulled out a satchel with her belongings. She pulled out a pair of tweezers and brought it to Loki's foot.

"This may hurt a little," she said softly.

Loki remained silent but nodded for her to continue. Very carefully Sif grabbed the shard with the tweezers and slowly pulled it out. Loki gritted his teeth to fight the pain. Once Sif got the rest of the glass out of his foot, she reached back into her satchel and pulled out a flask.

"What's that?" Loki asked hoarsely.

"It's an elixir from Eir," said Sif as she flicked the cap off.

She then turned Loki's foot to the side and poured the liquid on the gash. As it fizzed on Loki's skin, Sif reached for the piece of fabric she tore from her cloak and tied it around his foot to keep pressure on the wound.

"You should've let me bleed to death Sif," Loki said sadly.

Sif looked into Loki's eyes that were full of all the sadness of the world. He looked so helpless like a lost child, Sif thought her own heart would break if she stared into those beautiful green orbs much longer.

"Don't talk like that Loki."

"I broke her heart," he said painfully.

"Our last conversation did not end well and I said things I shouldn't have."

Loki wiped away the tears from his eyes and stared into the ceiling above. "It should've been me that died out there today not her!" he screamed.

Once again Loki convulsed into uncontrollable sobbing, Sif grabbed Loki's hands and gently shook them "Loki listen to me!" she said forcefully.

He slowly met her gaze and trembled like a leaf as her eyes seemed to pierce a hole through his heart. "We all lost Frigga today. She was loved by Asgard, she was the closest thing that any of us had to a mother. And we all know that you were pretty close with her. But for god's sake Loki you are being selfish! Is this the way that Frigga would want you to be thinking?! She never stopped loving you Loki regardless of your crimes. If there was anyone who was worthy of being called a parent it was her. Now my father always told me that bad people are capable of doing good things. I'm willing to believe that there is still some good in you because I can still see that you never stopped loving Frigga. Because if you didn't Loki, you would not be acting like this."

Loki remained silent but never broke his eye contact with Sif. He knew that she was right on what she said about Frigga. All of his life Frigga was his source of comfort and shelter. Sif scooted closer to him and said "I know that Thor and the others want vengeance as much as you do. If you want to redeem yourself Loki, then help us defeat those monsters that attacked Asgard and killed Frigga."

Loki blinked back tears "Why are you doing this Sif?" he asked softly.

Sif said "Frigga was willing to take her chances with you, I am willing to do the same,"

Then what happened next even surprised Loki, Sif gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. At first Loki remained rigid in Sif's embrace, then he gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist. Loki's tears soaked into Sif's tunic, but he never let go of her. Sif gently laced her fingers through his raven hair and gently ran her other hand up and down his back. In that moment, she too could not repress her pain and she allowed the tears to fall. Loki felt Sif's tears splash on the back of his neck and he gave her a slight squeeze. It was rare when the norse goddess of war gave into her emotions like this, but Sif knew that this was part of being human. Both she and Loki were grieving together over the person that they lost today. After what seemed like hours of endless pain, they both separated and dusted themselves off.

Sif stood up and said "I better go check on Thor and the others,"

She held out a hand to Loki and helped him to his feet. "Will you keep me informed of what's going on?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes..

Sif nodded "Of course Loki," she said kindly.

Right as when she was about to leave, Loki gently grabbed her wrist and said "Thank you for listening Sif,"

She turned around and genuinely smiled at him. "It's what we Asgardians do Loki. We look out for one another," she replied strongly.

Loki let go of her wrist and watched her head out the cell. As she pressed the outside button to close the door, Sif gave Loki one last smile and headed her way out of the dungeons. As she stepped outside, Sif felt not only better about herself but the world around her. Whatever challenges that Asgard was going to face, Sif was going to be there to help those in need. And more importantly, she was going to have a little more faith in the hardest of hearts. Sif always had a weak spot for Loki. No matter how many lives he took, a part of her never stopped caring for him. But Sif knew that Loki had to make his own choices, but the question that still remained was which one was he going to make? The only thing that was on her mind right now was to comfort her friends in this time of sorrow. Until then, the fighting was going to have to wait another day.

_**I know this was a sad story, but I felt like something needed to be written where Loki received more comfort! I enjoyed the movie nonetheless. Hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
